Dirty
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: Sometimes there is a fine line between love and hate. Friendship and a relationship of convenience.Warning for genderswap. Fem!Matt
1. Dirty

**Pairing: **Mello/Fem!Matt

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Brief mentions of sexual situations

**This is a gender-swap fiction, which for those who may lack the intellect to comprehend- that means that Matt is a female for this story and there may be scenes of her engaged in heterosexual relations with Mello . Don't like the idea, the simple solution is do not read any further.**

**That said, this story obviously contains some sexual situations of the heterosexual kind.**

**Authors Note: **I originally began writing this with the intention of it being a part of the series, "_**Flesh Is The Law**_" I was perhaps about four paragraphs in when I realized that the length and direction that it was taking would actually have made it difficult to have it as a part. I was about to throw the unfinished draft into my scraps folder when I was hit with a few thoughts. The first being, lately it seems as if my writing has actually been lacking in any substantial plot. Secondly this would be a great back story to_** Flesh is the Law, **_a prequel of sorts that would explore the tentative beginnings of complex relationship of domination and submission. (And another great way to write more pron)

* * *

**Before the Law**

Virgin she was not. Having grown up in a mixed gender environment had seen to that. The institutional closets, secluded sheds and dark bedrooms after bed check offering plenty of opportunity and privacy for the fumbling orphan teenagers, who in spite of being certified geniuses were still driven by hormones. Lustful experiments with a hint of danger, there was always the possibility of staff of another Wammy child interrupting. Mattie herself could still recall a few of these hasty retreats or a palm silencing her cries of pleasure and steps echoed through the hall just outside the closed door.

She was fifeteen her first time. It had been just a few months after Mello had stormed off into that chilly and rainy fall night. She had wished that the fates had been kinder to her, given them more time or perhaps at the very least a hint of his impending departure. She could then have allowed more than heated kisses and bold hands and fingers. It could have been he, her blond devil who had breached her innocence.

Instead she had talked another boy, D, into doing it. A bottom feeder, lowest scores, a Wammy failure about to be tossed out and farmed out to another institution. His awe having the third runner up give him attention and the simple fact that he allowed his hard on to to decide, he did not question or object when he was led into the legendary blond hellion's now vacant room. He did not voice any concerns when Mattie pulled him atop the bed, that female gamer geek swore had the lingering scent of expensive imported chocolate and that unique scent that was Mello.

It hadn't been that _unpleasurable_. Of course she had imagined it was Mello's fingers that undid the clasp of her bra. It was not D's hand that had laid palm flat against her stomach before slipping just under the edge of loose jeans then dipping further to slip under her panties. Nintendo ones, a gift from Mello if she recalled.

Of course the sex had been awkward, over as quickly as it had begun. Not that she had really minded. She was dressed and out the door before he had even removed the condom. He was shipped out a few days later, but then she had moved on bedding another of the willing and horny Wammy boys. If Roger or any of the other staff members had ever known, she could not say. Hindsight although told her it was likely, given that by her sixteenth birthday she had quite the reputation. A quick and easy fuck and just as eager to use her mouth as her hand to bring a boy off. No strings.

She was gone by age seventeen. Unlike her former friend there was no drama. A packed bag with a

few of her belongings and she slipped out in the middle of the night. No money, no one to rely on, but not without purpose. She had to find him.

By eighteen she had secured herself a single bedroom apartment in a run down building in LosAngeles. Her rent paid by skimming various bank accounts she had hacked. She had found him a few weeks prior. He had slipped up and still went by the name they had given him. She chewed her lower lip as she red over the information she had compiled in the last few days. The thought that perhaps it hadn't been a slip up on his part. Was it possible he had left a trail to lead anyone. More specifically, her to him?

It was also quite possible that in her longing to be with him, her pursuit of the "one that got away" that she had become delusional, seeing things in events that in reality were not there. Sighing, she stubbed out her cigarette in the cracked ashtray. Stretching out the kinks in her muscles that had formed from sitting in front of her laptop she stood then snatching up her lighter and pack of reds she strode out the apartment and into uncertainty.

In another part of the city a leather clad blond strode from an apartment building, stuffing a handgun in the inside pocket of his leather jacket.


	2. Encounter

**Pairing: **Mello/Fem!Matt

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings: **Brief mentions of sexual situations, Language, Mentions of violence. Genderswap.

* * *

**Encounter**

Mello exited the strip bar, the weight of his custom revolver that was securely tucked in his jacket giving a slight boost to his confidence and sense of security as he walked along streets occupied by the lowlife degenerates of society; drug dealers, addicts and prostitutes who like roaches and rats flooding the streets after the sun set. He had spent the better part of the evening in the dive, a cheap strip bar that employed cheaper whores who danced in hopes of making enough to feed their addictions. It was also a front for "business" where in the darkened back rooms illegal arms, drugs and flesh were quietly traded and dealt.

As he turned a corner, he paused, eyes quickly scanning the garbage filled streets. Lately he had been overcome with sinking feeling that he was being watched. A paranoia that not even the alcohol and drugs that flowed through his blood could put to rest.

Paranoia came with the job, something that he well aware of. Only eighteen, yet he felt so much older. A life times worth of experience and trials lived in only the span of a few short years. Three to be exact. Over night, or so it had seemed, he had gone from devoted student and genius protégé of the great detective L, ranked second behind the pasty skinned cunt Near to becoming a Consigliere. Trusted advisor to the L.A. Crime Boss, Rod Ross. The delivery of the head, literally, of a rival boss having not only moved him up the ranks and securing his current position but also damning his soul.

He knew that reputation that came with rank bought little in ways of actual protection. Quite the contrary, there was always a chance that he was a target of either a rival family or a low ranking soldier hoping to make a name for themselves and advance their own career in the criminal underworld. He held on to no illusions, cash could only buy so much and with others willing to pay, there was always the chance that one could be out bid.

Taking a deep breath, he continued walking. His hand reaching into the inner pocket of his leather jacket to finger the crucifix that was wrapped around the hand grip of his Colt Delta Elite. Recently had he began to surround himself with the trappings of religion, although he, himself had never been one to fall into the church going mindset, nor would he really have ever defined himself as having any true religious convictions. Again it was his job, when one was surrounded by death and violence it was easy to attempt to seek salvation and forgiveness, even if the faith one held was hollow.

He had only a few more streets to go before he arrived at his apartment. He found himself silently cursing the fact that he had chosen not to drive.

A quick sideways glance in a store window confirmed his suspicions. He had seen them before, the day before last to be exact. The striped shirt they wore under the ratty black hooded zip up had changed, this night it was a simple red and black pattern but there was no mistaking the rest of the outfit. Orange tinted goggles and black tanker style boots with buckles that came to just above the calf. And there was the hair, messy in style and falling just beneath the ears, dyed a flashy shade of electric blue.

The blond young man slowed his pace, the echoing sounds of the others footsteps alerting him that they had also done the same. Seeing an alley, he quickly turned the corner, hand instinctively drawing his gun as he spun around to face his stalker.

"You better fucking talk. Fast" He growled, slowly advancing forward, eyes sizing the other up.

At the sight of the gun the blue haired youth froze, hands outstretched to show that they were unarmed. Mello's finger rested on the trigger, ever mindful of the pressure applied. Earlier he had removed the silencer and he had little desire to call attention to himself with gunshots breaking the silence of the night.

They were young, perhaps even younger then Mello. From the style of clothing and slim body that lacked curves he guessed male. They made no movements. Behind the orange tinted lenses of the ridiculous goggles he could see that they were doing the same, eyes flitting over his form before holding his stare.

"Are you fucking deaf, or just plain fucking simple." He had a sudden sense of familiarity as he focused on the face. Although his mind drew a blank he tried to recall how where he knew this boy from. Junkie, whore for more special customers of Rod being a few of the possibilities that came to mind.

"My hearing is fine, but I am starting to question your fucking eyesight man." Not a male, the voice was definitely feminine.

Gun still drawn he walked up to her. The barrel of the pistol resting against the soft area under her chin as he reached up and removed the goggles. Eyes widened as realization struck him upon seeing the emerald green of her eyes.

"Mattie?"

"No, I'm the ghost of your dead ten dollar whore of a mother, Miheal. Now will you please put that damn thing away before your finger slips and my brains end up painting the alley."

He calmly withdrew the gun, tucking it into the waist band of the leather lace up pants. Looking her over carefully, taking note of the swell of her small breasts hidden under the bagginess of her shirt he whistled.

"You grew up Mattie."

"Well yeah you dumb shit, it has been.." Her responding answer was cut short as he violently back handed her, sending her to the ground.

"Never. And I mean never call me by real name, or next time my finger might just fucking slip. You stupid bitch." He spat as she stared up in mixture of shock and rage, her fingers reaching up to touch her reddened cheek.

"What the fu.."

Again she was cut off, "Actually it might be best if you just keep that fucking mouth of your shut all together." He growled through clenched teeth.

He extended her a hand and helped her to her feet. "I live near by, but something tells me you know this already."

She nodded silently and in spite of her increasing fear she did not protest when he roughly gripped her forearm and started out of the alley muttering under his breath, "stupid fucking twat."


	3. The Devils Brew

**Pairing: **Mello/Fem!Matt

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings:** Language, mentions of violence and sexual situations.

**Authors Note: **After having languished in editing hell for the better part of the last year I finally gave up. Forgive the utter uselessness of this chapter, but as you will see later it was quite needed.

* * *

**The Devils Brew**

He had frisked her as soon as the door shut behind them. His hands lingering over her breasts a little longer than was necessary before they moved on. Once satisfied that she was only carrying the one pistol that she had already surrendered, a subcompact Glock 26 he noticed, he motioned for her to sit.

Although the furnishings were sparse they were nicer, cleaner then her own. She immediately took notice of the lack of cracks and peeling faded wallpaper. The couch was worn, but in better condition then her own ratty one back the hellhole of her own place that she had rescued from the trash.

He slipped out his jacket, tossing in over the back of a chair as he entered what she assumed was the kitchen, returning a minute later with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Getting me drunk in hopes of getting lucky there old buddy?"She quirked a brow at him as she accepted the glass and waited for him to pour her drink. She watched the amber liquid as it sloshed around filling her cup.

"I thought I had told you to keep fucking quiet." He poured himself a generous amount then sat opposite her on the coffee table, the bottle set at his feet. "Besides, from what I understand it takes a hell of a lot less than cheap alcohol for you to spread those thighs." Quite the slut there, I bet Wammy's must be so proud of its esteemed alumni."

"Oh yes, one a freak who has to be reminded to change his underwear, another who hangs out in strip clubs, with cheap Mafia whores throwing themselves upon him. Asshole,"She paused to take a sip " You have little room to talk. Besides, how the hell would you even know anything about...?"

He had allowed her to speak, but the stern look he flashed her told her that it was time to remain silent.

"I have my ways Mattie." His expression became unreadable as he paused to take a drink. "Now, I did not bring you here to play catch up, nor are you here for a quick fuck." His gaze fell to her breast, a smirk forming as he continued. "Although that does sound appealing."

Her cheeks colored and she averted eyes, arms crossing over her chest as she became uncomfortable under his stare. Silently she cursed herself for thinking that things would be the same, that he would still be the same. That they would just fall into the same routine.

"Why were you following me Mattie?" His question was met with silence. "Ever the smartass I see." Making a dramatic show with hands he leaned back. "You may speak now."

"Assassination. A covert military organization known as Umbrella contracted me to find and eliminate you as a threat."

His reaction was swift and violent. One second he was sitting the next he was atop her, pushing her back against the couch, gun drawn and pressed under her chin.

"Joke. It was a joke." She squeaked. For the first time, real fear seized her. The weight of his body, the painful pressing of his knees upon her abdomen pinning her as the he pressed the gun harder against the flesh. Her eyes met his and for a brief moment the realization that he could and would pull the trigger made her nearly piss her pants.

The Mello before her had changed. Gone was the carefree teen she had known. The one who's eyes had lit up with uncontainable mischievousness at the mere thought of prank. Here before her was a young man crafted by a world and life saturated in violence. A world where human life held very little value, and there was little doubt in her mind that he had taken human life before.

"Fuck..fuck..oh shit Mello. It was a joke. I swear...Resident Evil reference..I swear." Her words were stuttered, panic causing her stomach to flip. Would he...Her thoughts were interrupted as he shifted, the gun withdrawn and placed on the floor. He remained atop her, bringing her hands above her head, pinning them against the arm of the couch with one hand, his thumb painfully digging into her wrist.

"Now truthfully, why the hell have you been stalking me?"

"Stalking is not..ow" His thumb pressed harder. "Okay. Okay. I was looking for you because I wanted to see if I could help you."

"Help me? Just how did you think you could help me Mattie, not like I need that pussy of yours to fuck our way onto the Mafia." His other hand trailed down her side, coming to rest on her hip. He chuckled as she began to struggle, fear reflecting back in her gaze.

"Suck a dick Mello." She was shocked when his grip loosened and he leaned down.

"Slut, you'll be the one with a mouthful of cock if you don't watch it."

Her heart raced, his closeness and barely concealed threat giving rise to conflicting feelings within her. Desire, only an inch more to close the distance and again she she would feel and taste those sinful lips. Fear, was he really capable of hurting her? Of forcing himself on her and passing her to others to use.

He pulled back, quickly getting off her and walking towards the kitchen area, snarling as he spoke. "I think stronger drinks are in order, then we can talk."

She sat up, her first instinct being to make a run for the door was quickly put out of her mind as he returned. After handing her a glass of what she guessed to be Everclear, if her sense of smell and her memory of a prior misadventure with said alcoholic beverage was correct, he sat back down.

Watching her stare at the clear liquid he smiled devilishly "Well, drink up Mattie. Are you still a light weight?"

"Everclear?" She asked, sloshing the liquid around in the glass.

"Yeah, 190 proof."

She tilted the glass to her lips, cringing as a smell which was somewhere between rubbing alcohol and nail polish assaulted her senses. Closing her eyes she took a swig, coughing as it burned a path down her throat.

"That a girl." He leaned back, looking like the cat that got the cream as she took another swig at his wordless urging.

Later, she would not remember her slurred curses as the glass shattered on the floor, nor the arms that held her up, lips close to her ear whispering as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Authors note # 2:** For those who are unaware, Everclear is a neutral grain spirit that comes in both 151 proof (75.5 percent alcohol)as well as 190 proof ( 95 percent alcohol). Yeah, its the devils brew!


	4. Waking into a Nightmare

**Pairing: **Mello/Fem!Matt

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings:** Language, mentions of violence and sexual situations.

**Authors Note:** I swear this one is going somewhere.

* * *

**Waking into a Nightmare**

Mattie rolled over in bed, pulling the sheets over head in an attempt to block out the torturous sunlight that was filtering between the dusty blinds. Now if only she could shut the damn music up she thought, the sounds of Wednesday 13's Bad Things breaking what should blessed silence. Her head pounded in time with the beat, her stomach clenching in threat of emptying its contents. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves, the mixed scent of chocolate and something that she could only describe as vaguely masculine caused her eyes to open slowly.

Cautiously she peeked out from the sheets, and in her hungover state tried to make sense of where she was and why. Her blood shot eyes scanned the room, the minimal décor doing nothing to jar her memory. As her gaze fell on the heavy boots tossed into the corner and what looked like a pair of leather pants crumpled with them she groaned.

"Mother fucker." Her voice was hoarse, and barely a whisper.

She sat up slowly, giving time to seek a balance and keep the room from spinning to wildly out of control. As the sheets fell her upper body and into her lap, she shivered, the cold air against her flesh jarring her fully awake. Really awake, as she took notice of the fact that she was clad only in a pair of panties.

Biting her lower lip, and trying to quell the feeling of panic that was threatening to grip her, she searched for her clothes, unable to find them she settled upon a plain black t-shirt of Mello's, and pulled it on. Then mustering her courage she got up and left the room.

She ran into him in the small hallway that led to the living room, and ignoring the way his gaze lingered to where his shirt ended and the panties began she pushed past him, "Bathroom is right there if you need it."

Slamming the door behind her wordlessly, she sank to her knees before the toilet retching as her mind tried to recall the events of last evening. Drinks. She recalled drinking, but not enough to cause her to pass out, that left one possibility. Drugged, he had spiked her drink with something and then..She tried to recall any thing, any detail, but her mind was a blank.

The music faded out, a sudden knocking on the door causing her to flinch.

"Hurry the fuck up, and try to make yourself at least passable for company. I decided you are coming with me to meet Rod."

Flushing, she called back weakly, her body shaking as she stood. "Why? I thought you didn't need my help."

"Pussy's pussy, even cheap pussy Mattie."

She blanched at his crude words, her stomach heaving at the things that he was implying. "So, I'm to be payment? She choked out, tear stinging her eyes as she rested her hand on the handle of the door.

"Perhaps, we'll work out the details on the way over."

She shivered, arms folding around her mid section as revulsion set in. The very idea that he could use her body as payment or as a bribe so quickly after he had used it was revolting, and telling in what she was dealing with. She assessed the situation as fast her hurting mind would allow. She had no weapons, and cursory glance around the tiny filthy bathroom told her that none would be found in here.

"Stupid stupid. I should have never..." She slumped down, back against the door, blocking out the knocking and Mello's repeated urging to get "ready".

Some time later she emerged, wordlessly heading back towards the bedroom and after some searching put on her jeans from yesterday. She was was pulling on her boots when Mello entered the room.

"We'll stop off somewhere for caffeine." He lit a cigarette, and after taking a drag passed it to her to finish."

"Thanks" she mumbled, inhaling and trying to steady herself as the nicotine went through her system, its calming effects taking hold.

Her eyes flicked to Mello, he was leaning against the door frame waiting for her to finish. Since they had met back up, she had not had time truly reflect upon the full changes that had occurred during their separation.

The boyish and angelic features that he had possessed had morphed into an ethereal beauty, the softness of youth being replaced by lean muscle finely defined features that spoke of manhood. Eyes that once sparkled and held laughter were now hardened, cold and predatory in the way they silently took everything in. Simply put, he was gorgeous, a leather clad fallen angel who's innocence and childish awe at the world around had been cast aside in favor for an aura of danger and sex.

Pleasure or pain, that is what he offered, and something told Mattie that both were held in equal standards with him.

"If you are done eye fucking me, we need to get going."

Reaching down to finish lacing up her boots, she nodded snarling around the cigarette. "Wasn't eye fucking you.. retarded bastard." After stubbing the burnt to the filter smoke in the ashtray next to bed she stood up, running her fingers through her blue, and with a sigh and a quick prayer to the video game gods followed him out.


	5. Welcome to Hell

**Pairing: **Mello/Fem!Matt

**Rating: **Mature

**Warnings:** Language, mentions of violence and sexual situations.

**Authors Note: **Sorry if this comes off as a little short, I honestly needed to break the chapter there and didn't really wish to add needless filler to make it longer.

* * *

**Welcome to Hell**

As promised, they had stopped off to acquire much needed caffeine, Mattie sitting patiently in the passenger seat as Mello went in the dingy convenience store for the coffee. She could run now, but feared the consequences should she be caught, and she was certain that she would be caught due to the fact that she could see Mello giving frequent looks in her direction. She leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes trying to ignore the dull throb of her headache and drifting off to sleep.

The sound of a car door slamming close by roused her, and peering out through blue fringe caught sight of Mello exiting the store, coffee in hand.

"Here, tastes like shit but it should wake your ass up." He said, handing her a cup.

"Thanks." She pulled off the lid, taking a sip, grimacing at the taste. The nasty burnt flavor of cheap coffee left on to long.

They drove in relative silence, Mello only speaking to fill her in on the names and ranks of those she was about meet. Rod, the one who had had mentioned back at the apartment was the head, although if she was understanding his words, Mello was the brains behind the whole operation.

They arrived at the warehouse that served as the Mafia's base of operation. Mello slid a brown paper bag across the hood of car toward her as they exited. "Here, wasn't sure which brand you use, so I just grabbed something." Chuckling as he caught her confused look.

She peered inside the bag, her cheeks flushing in anger as she saw the box of condoms. "Just three Mello? I figured I would be doing at least four or five of your underlings." Her retort caught him off guard, and for a brief moment she thought that she saw jealousy flash before being replaced by the normal distant coldness his feature held.

"Just use you fucking mouth." He muttered, slamming the door a little harder than he intended and motioned for her to follow him.

"I am not your whore Mello."She said through clenched teeth. She held onto the bag resisting the urge to throw it had him, instead imagining that it was his balls as her grip on it tightened.

His hand came to the small of her back, guiding her into the large open space of warehouse. "I wouldn't be so sure, although I think your should place more emphasis on the Mello's whore part."

She shivered, the possessiveness of his tone, and the way he trailed a finger along her back causing her heart to race, and against her better judgment she glanced at him. He was smirking, having noticed her reaction.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face," she hissed "You are still a rapist."

He leaned in close, licking the outer shell of her ear as he spoke. "Am I now?" Chuckling as she whimpered, his hand slipping under her shirt to press, a finger tracing along the waist band of her denim jeans. "Why the fuck would you even think that."

Her eyes flickered to an area where mix matched couches and chairs formed a semi-circle, and the men of the Mafia that occupied them. She inwardly cringed as she saw that a few of them were sizing her up. "I woke up naked. In your bed. After you drugged me. I can do the math fucker." She hissed, trying to keep her voice low so as not to be overheard by the others.

Mello quickly withdrew his hand, scowling as they approached the others."I think you over looked a few things in the equation there Mattie."

Mattie was too busy mulling over his words that she gave no notice to the others as introductions were done.


	6. Breath

Pairing: Mello/Fem!Matt

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Brief mentions of sexual situations

* * *

Breath

Mattie stayed silent, choosing to keep her gaze averted and close to Mello as the blond conducted his business with the others. Her mind was mostly occupied with thoughts of emasculating her childhood friend. She was fairly sure that she had seen a rusty razor blade in his bathroom, that should do the trick a few slices and Mello becomes a eunuch and has to worry about tetanus. Occasionally she would pay attention, and from the little she had overheard she learned just how much of the day to day operations were organized and being ran by him.

The meeting quickly came to close, the others stood up and began departing, leaving just three people behind in what she now assumed was their base of operations. The large man, who Mattie now knew was Rod leaned back in the couch, his large frame relaxing as he scrutinized them.

"Cute little fuck toy you have there. A little thin and could use some curves but the face is cute." She flinched as Rod chuckled, the feel of his gaze raking over her causing bile to rise up in her throat.

Mello roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to face Rod. "The size of tits really don't matter, as long as the mouth has talent." A gloved finger traced her lower lip "Of course its also a good way to keep them silent." She fought the urge to bite as his thumb forced itself between her lips.

Rod nodded in agreement, his eyes darkening as Mello began to move his thumb, a hidden pinch to Matties thigh a silent threat. "Take your pick Mello, any of the whores." His eyes glazed over with lust as he took notice of her lips and tongue imitating a blow job.

"Now why on earth would I have need of a whore when I have this?" Mattie whimpered as Mello slipped his hand between her legs, cupping her through the denim. "Tight pussy like this. Willing. Mine." He growled. His hand slowly starting to rub her through the material.

She found herself spreading her legs a little, her hips rising slightly into his palm. He tilted her head, his lips capturing hers as deft fingers undid the button of her jeans, pulling the zip far enough down to slip his hand inside. He swallowed her protests, his fingers dipping lower and under the elastic of her panties, teasing her.

Rod chuckled, shifting in his seat as he watched them. Mattie's face flushed, both from embarrassment and from something that she couldn't quite describe that was beginning to build. Mello broke the kiss, panting as he turned and faced Rod, "I don't share." He slipped a single finger inside her, smirking as she moaned. He withdrew the finger, lightly rubbing against her clit until she fisted his shirt, her face buried against his neck as she cried out in release.

Rod stood, giving Mello's back a pat as he walked by, heading in the direction the others had earlier. "Well if you ever change your mind, let me know."

Matties blue tinted bangs were stuck to her forehead with sweat. Her body still tingling as she came down, she pushed against him. "What the fuck? Asshole." Her fingers fumbled as she redid her pants, swatting his hand away when he tried to help.

"Just shut up, okay."

He ran his fingers through his hair, frustration etched on his face as he stood. She could see the bulge in front of his leather, the way his hands trembled as he took a deep breath before motioning for her to stand.

Standing, she punched him. Her fist connecting with his jaw with enough force to cause him to stumble. His response was immediate and just about what she had expected, the back hand he delivered sent her crashing into a chair. He pounced on her, taking her to the floor, his forearm pressing down on her throat.

"Don't. Ever. Hit. Me." He spat in her face, snarling.

Mattie struggled against him, panicking when the pressure on her throat increased. He shifted his weight, moving to stand up which was when she struck. Bringing her knee up she planted the heel of a boot into his groin, the force and pain of it sending him to the ground groaning.

Standing over him, she spit in his face. "I could say the same to you asshole." Turning to leave she added. "Fuck you."

As she walked outside she cursed under her breath. Unless she wanted to risk walking, with out a weapon for protection she was going to have to let Mello give her a lift. Sighing, she leaned against the car, lighting up a cigarette as she waited.


	7. Carnal

Pairing: Mello/Fem!Matt

Rating: Mature

Warnings: There be some sexual situation in this one.

* * *

Carnal

Mattie had smoked two cigarettes and working on a third when Mello appeared, his fists clenched at his sides as his gaze bore into her. She nearly choked on the smoke she had just inhaled as he strode calmly toward her, brushing blond hair from his face.

He stopped a few inches in front of her, wordlessly plucking the cancer stick from her fingers and taking a long drag before flicking it the ground.

"Ahh, Mello about the.."

His palm covered her mouth, silencing her as he used his body to pin her up against the side of the car. "I should kill you." He whispered close to her ear. "But something tells me it would be far more entertaining to keep you alive."

His lips replaced his hand, the one sided kiss sloppy and bruising as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him. She struggled against the kiss, her hands pressing against his chest, but when she felt the tip of his tongue swipe along her lower lip she whimpered, giving into his dominance. Her legs nearly giving out when one of his hands strayed further up, cupping her breasts.

The kiss broke and he rested his forehead against hers. "I didn't touch you last night, Mattie. You should know me better." A thumb brushed against nipple, causing it to harden.

"But, You drugged me, I woke up in your room, partially naked."

"I did nothing. I am not going to lie and say the thought didn't cross my mind, but I prefer my woman to remember the sex."

His mouth descended on hers, a soft growl escaping him as her lips parted, tongue tangling with his, her fingers threading through his blond hair. The kiss broke, Mello panting as he spoke. "Back seat. Now."

"Here?"

His hands went to her ass, pressing against her so that could feel his need, hissing as his erection rubbed against her thigh. "Yes here."

She slipped a hand between them, cupping him. He flinched, but quickly relaxed as her hand began to move, thumb tracing along the outline of his cock. What happened next was a frantic blur, Mello having managed to open the car door and pushing her in.

She lay on the back seat, her fingers trailing along his bare back, he having shed the vest shortly after joining her, groaning as he nipped along her collar bone as he removed her shirt. He leaned back, drinking in the sight of her bare chest, silently thanking god that she was not wearing a bra. His head dipped back down, licking a wet lazy trail down her throat stopping only to nip at the area between her breasts. Her back arched, fingers now painfully digging into his shoulders as his tongue flicked over a nipple.

"Fuck..Mello.. Please." She groaned. A flush covering her chest as lips, tongue and teeth continued to work against her. He gasped against saliva slicked skin as she brought her leg up, her thigh rubbing against his erection.

"Please what? Fuck you?" He asked teasingly. He pressed his groin down against her thigh.

"Yes..Fuck me." she pleaded, arching up against him again.

His fingers made quick of her jeans, pulling them down as far as he could, and then he braced himself on hands and knees as she did the same with his, stopping once they rested mid thigh.

"Fuck, the condoms." He hadn't recalled that she had the bag on her when he came outside.

She bit her lower lip in frustration "Left them inside. I'm clean though."

"Same here." He groaned from his own growing frustration, the need for release almost painful now. "But you are not on birth control, correct." He studied her face, sighing as she confirmed his suspicion.

"You could always." She spoke in a whisper, the stern look she received shut her up fast.

"No." His eyes closed as he thought over the possibilities. The seconds felt like minutes as he ran through what they could and couldn't do in the confined space.. A smile forming as he thought of one thing, guiding her hand to his erection as he spoke. "Stroke me."

Her fingers circled around him, thumb applying light pressure along the underside. He slipped a hand between her legs, snickering as he slipped a finger into her wetness.

"Look at us, acting like two sex starved horny teenagers." His head dropped to her shoulder, sucking on the tender flesh of her throat as her hand and fingers worked him. Awkward as it was, this would have to do for now. It was cumbersome and they had to shift about some to get comfortable, but they soon found a pace that worked, frenzied as they moved against the other, seeking to sate their hunger for the other.

He felt her tense under him, her legs spreading further, thrusting up against him as his fingers explored, thumb brushing against her clit. The hand on him suddenly stilled, fine tremors running through her, the muffled cry released against his shoulder signaling her orgasm. He brought his hand, now slick from her release to cover hers that was still on his erection , guiding hers until hips bucking, groaning he found his own release. The intensity of it causing his vision to whiten as his seed coated their joined hands.

A few moments later, after which she could finally speak and form semi coherent thoughts, she slapped his bare ass. "You're still a prick."

He nuzzled the sensitive area just under her ear, "And you're still a cunt, so what your point fire crotch." The last remark earning him another slap.


End file.
